dagmodversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnarok
Ragnarok '''is a TF2 Sniper that is on no team at all shown by his clothing which are black and for some reason has red biohazard symbols on some parts who was created by the Gmodder '''TheShadowBiohazard. Ragnarok was once a low-class demon until a fateful day where he was promoted into a Devil, Specifically, He was promoted to become the 36th Devil of War, This powerful Devil has since then conquered worlds for Hell and he has always shown that he cares for no one that he sees as an inferior, And in combat, YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD' UNLESS YOU ARE REALLY POWERFUL LIKE WITCHY AND THE TURKISH PHANTOM.' History Born in the seventh circle of Hell known as Violence, Ragnarok who was during that time called Svard was born as one of the lowest classes a demon can have, a Low-Spawn and because of that, he was born with a human look. Other Demons mocked him because of his class but as these mockings continued He became angrier and angrier even during his training to become a Demon Warrior and then one day, He bursted out in anger and accidentally punched another demon called Lucius who was in the High-Born class, The 7th highest rank a demon can have, then that demon became mad and challenged Ragnarok into a duel. At first, Other demons obviously believed that Lucius was gonna win since he was a higher ranked demon but they were extremely shocked when the polar opposite happened. ''Svard with his only weapon, A battleaxe, ran and dodged Lucius's magical spells but Lucius was prepared as he pulled out his katana, ready to cut him into pieces, But as Lucius was about to strike him, Svard dropped his battleaxe and grabbed his arms, He headbutted Lucius who fell to the ground, Svard then began to pull Lucius's arms but we knew that Lucius will just rise up and kill Svard, But we were wrong, Svard let out a very loud monster-like roar as he completely ripped Lucius's arms which he threw away. As Lucius screamed in pain, Svard grabbed Lucius's head with both his hands and then crushed Lucius's eyes with his thumbs and then snapped his neck... We then only thought one thing, Svard was more than just a Low-Spawn, he was a monster. -A regular demon who watched the match between Ragnarok whose name was Svard during that time and Lucius, These news eventually reached Satan, The Lord of Hell who was actually quite shocked that a lower class demon was able to not only defeat a higher class demon, But also kill that higher class demon. Svard was later on seen joining the army of Hell to train even further to become a Demon Warrior, The general of the army, Warkon the 35th Devil of War saw Svard as one with great potential but also saw Svard as one that could destroy other demons with ease, Warkon then gained a idea to destroy Svard so he would not killl everyone in Hell and take over it. Warkon sent Svard on a mission to destroy a Angel called Marianne who had the 4th highest ranks a Angel could have, Commander of Heaven along with a group of 20 priests guarding her, Warkon said that Svard could not deny the mission, Svard was forced to accept it and left Hell to destroy Marianne but he seemed to disappear a while later which led to believe that he was dead. Warkon felt proud about himself since he sent a possible threat to Hell to die on Earth but after two months, Warkon gained unexpected news. Ragnarok has returned and it was even more unexpected when they saw that he carried the heads of the 20 priests in a sack, Warkon was about yell at him about since he failed to kill Marianne but instead of yelling, he gasped when Svard opened a portal and Marianne's dead body came out from it, When Warkon asked how he managed to do it, Svard said: I just used planning, Weapons, My entire being which was created from the boiling lava of Hell and my soul which only desires more blood, More violence, More hate and more War. '''Warkon became really angry since he was supposed to die, Warkon pulled out his sword and forced Svard into a game of 'The King of the Mountians' which was a type of battle where the challenged one must go to a platform and defeat the opponent on that platform, Once that opponent was killed, The challenged one proceeds to the next platform which is higher up than the previous platform, Svard was challenged to defeat the battle with 100 platforms with each platform becoming more difficult. Svard managed to defeat 99 of his opponents but he only later on showed that he struggled during his fights between Opponent Number 70 to Opponent Number 99, Svard then saw Warkon on the last platform, Warkon began to boast about being superior to Svard and even mocked Svard which made Svard extremely angry which made him recklessly attack Warkon without planning ahead, Warkon took almost no damage from Svard's attacks and his attacks damaged Svard a lot. When Svard was lying on the ground, near the edge and about to die, Warkon decided to boast about himself again which made Svard angrier but he could not stand up. Warkon then decided to swing his sword downwards to finally kill Svard but Svard suddenly grabbed Warkon's left arm and uses the last of his strength to throw Warkon off the platform and into the bed of spikes which killed Warkon. Svard believed that he was going to die on the platform but suddenly, A flaming portal opened besides him and a giant arm came out from it which grabbed Svard and pulled him into the portal but he fell unconscious before he could see what was on the other side of the portal. When he woke up, He saw that he was fully healed and he was in the throne room of Satan and on that throne sat Satan who looked at him, Svard now believed that he was going to face a painful death by Satan's hands but instead, He said: ''Hell must have more demons like you Svard, One that challanges death many times but always outsmarts him, One that dosen't always win by brute force, One that does not fear Fear itself and One that only desires what they were meant to desire. You are no weakling, You are a warrior whose body was created by Conflict, Your soul was created by Hate, Your purpose was created by Violence and your entire being was created by Blood from the creators of the universes, That is who you are, Ragnarok.'' Satan stood up and then proceeded to touch Svard's forehead with his finger, Suddenly, Svard began to feel enormous amount of pain but he also felt that his entire being was changing, His body felt stronger than the hardened lava of Hell, His soul felt more powerful as it was filled with more power and his purpose became more clear, He was destined to win battles in Satan's name, He was destined to show everyone the power of Hell and he was destined to kill everyone that came in his path. He then looked at a mirror where he saw his new body. Ragnarok then went to the weaponry and equipped himself with all kinds of weapons and his new equipment. He then said one thing:'' ''Everyone in every universe in every timeline shall now know the power of me... Ragnarok, The 36th Devil of War.'' Personality Ragnarok is shown to be sinister, Cruel, Lacking mercy to his opponents and a love for death and destruction, He is really smart as a strategist and speaker which gives him a advantage in war and can easily trick his enemies into something like a trap or a suprise attack and even making them someone they hold dear, He also seems to only fight for his own goals as The Devil has allowed him to go to the mortal worlds and go loose and spread chaos as long as Ragnarok dosen't do anything bad to Hell or other demons. Skills and weakness Ragnarok is a master at combat, Magic and weapons which makes him a massive threat in battle and is very hard to kill as he can survive headshots and even plasma explosions, His skin is very hard which is helpful for him to survive many lethal attacks. The martial arts he uses is a mix of Boxing, Wrestling, Traditional Long Fist, Lui He, Kung Fu and Sambo which makes him good at grabs, Kicks and punches. He is also skilled with magic but his main ones are Fire, Darkness and the exclusive Demon element which is only avaliable to demonic beigns, Fire is used to deal massive damage while Darkness is used to help him when he is sneaking or to fool around with his enemy's vision and the Demon element is used when he shows more power and , He can also gain wings granting him the ability to fly and helps in aerial combat, But Ragnarok is at his most deadliest when he has a weapon, Ragnarok is a master of all types of weapons including swords, Axes, Hammers, Maces, Staffs, Halberds, Whips, Guns, Bows, Knifes and even magical wands. He can also transform into many different form, His most common form is the human form which is actually isin't his true form and it seems only demons or devils in Hell has seen his true form. However, Like everyone else, Ragnarok has flaws, Ragnarok's greatest flaw is his weakness to holy items, If you show him a christian cross or something and hold it close, It will weaken him and he will be weakened more depending on the size of that holy item, The larger the holy item, The more power Ragnarok loses, Also, He can be outsmarted or getting overpowered which leads to him using a escape tactic and run away, But he will figure out a plan to destroy his opponents once he has faced them. Equipment and weapons Ragnarok always carries a lot of weapons around with him and the suit he wears is the offical suit for expert killers which includes wooden stakes, The christian crosses that is on his necklace and hat are not filled with holy magic but are instead filled with demon magic which grants him even more power than before, The gauntlet that is on his left hand is known as The Gauntlet of Bloodthirst, A mighty gauntlet that grants him even more strength to his muscles than before and he can store his weapons into his gauntlet. As for his weapons, He is commonly seen with Daedric weapons, A huge amount of different guns, Swords and Axes. List of worlds Rangarok has traveled to -Hell -Heaven (Because of the eternal war between Heaven and Hell) -Gmodverse -Tamriel (The Elder Scrolls) -Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) -Pandora (Borderlands) -Runeterra (League of Legends) Trivia *It is still unknown when Ragnarok was born but rumors says that he was born before Witchy was born. *Ragnarok was previously named Akujin but later on, His named was changed to Ragnarok. *He is shown to have a incredible hatred for Louise de la Valliére from Familiar of Zero as seen in this picture: http://fav.me/d6modoj *He is currently a member for the Order of Nigh-Omni which is led by Purgatory. Quotes ''Meh, It felt natural in my soul that i would defeat him, Besides, He was a dumb motherfucker...'' '''-Ragnarok when he was asked how he was able to defeat Lucius. Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demon Category:Devil